Its A Girl! Redone!
by JessicaTransformerFanGirl
Summary: A Redo of my earlier version, going to update asap!


Jessica: " This is my first G1 story so please don't kill me if I don't get all the details right. And I know some names but not all so anybody who dose please send that helpful INFO!"

_This is ridicules. Ain't nothing out here but worthless junk!_ Kup grumbled inwardly as he drove down a deserted street near Metroplex. The Deceptions had been quite for awhile and Prime was getting edgy. Couldn't blame him, that usually wasn't good news for any Autobot. _Just my luck to get stuck with re-con duty, reminds me of that time on Cyntos…_ His thoughts were interrupted when he picked up a strange sound on his audio receptors.

"What in Cybertron's name is that?" he groused as he transformed, trying to pin point the sounds location. It was some kind of high-pitched, repetitive cry that would climax then die down then climax again. He could've sworn he'd heard it somewhere before, but his memory bank couldn't remember where. _Whatever it is, it sure can wail._ He thought as the sound became louder and louder. "Gotcha." He said, walking over to a pile of trash. His sensors were telling him whatever was responsible for that racket was coming from the trash heap. Not sure what he was dealing with, He carefully picked up a ragged looking cardboard box.

And his spark nearly extinguished right then and there.

There, underneath the box surrounded by trash and wrapped in some kind dirty, pink cloth, was a human infant.

….

….

…._What the slag? _The thought barley began to describe the situation. He leaned down to get a closer look, to make sure his optics weren't malfunctioning, but his **audio** receptors told him he wasn't seeing things as the child continued to wail. Now, Kup didn't claim to be an expert on humans, in fact he knew very little about them. But he was pretty slaggin sure an infant didn't belong on the street.

Her cries having been finally answered, the infant's cries died down as she stared in wonder at the large being hovering above her, not knowing that he was equally dumbfounded by her presence. Curious as to why she'd quieted down, he reached down to clear some of the trash so he could get a better look at her. The infant girl saw the metal digits enter her personal space and grasped one giant, metallic finger with both of her small hands.

Surprised, the sudden contact caused his spark to race through a slew of different responses: shock, curiosity, wariness, and some kind of small warmth he didn't care to think about. Kup continued to study the small chubby creature wrapped in a dirty pink cloth. Remembering that Carly had often wrapped Daniel in a blue cloth, he assumed pink meant this one was female.

"Slag, now what? I can't bring an infant back to headquarters, but I can't leave ya out here either." He searched his processor for a solution, and finally found one. "Listen kid, I got some human friends that'll be happy to see ya. I hope." He added at the end as gently maneuvered the small girl into his hand. Amazed at how small and helpless she was, he felt a wave of protectiveness course through his system. He'd always been one to fight for the underdogs; the Dinobots were proof of that statement. 

"Course, you'll probably be a lot smarter than those prehistoric nimrods." He chuckled. He noticed she had dark, honey colored brown eyes, and little wisps of some kind of reddish brown colored hair. The infant yawned loudly, twisting a little in his palm before becoming very still. He almost started worrying until he saw the almost nonexistent rise and fall of her chest. Slowly, with more care than he would like to admit he possessed, he transformed and carefully put the infant into his front seat (with her seat belt on! Safety First ^^) and drove towards his human friend's house.

" Hiya Kup." Spike Witwicky said as he saw one of his Autobot friends come up to his house. He was a little confused though when his friend didn't transform. "Something wrong?" he asked.

" Yeah look in the front seat." Kup told him and he made his way to it and looked in wide-eyed. In the front seat was a small baby girl.

" Oh my…" he was to stunned to speak.

" What is it?" Carly, his wife, asked as she walked towards them, carrying an infant Daniel in her arms. She looked down at the seat and saw her. She quickly passed Daniel into his dazed father's arms and gently picked her up. " Oh you poor thing your filthy! Spike, watch Daniel for a minute while I get her cleaned up." She said and quickly headed into the house.

"Were on Earth did you find her?" Spike asked as he shifted his son into a more comfortable position.

"Dumped off in some trash." He said. Spike's shocked look turned pitying as looked down at his son, how could someone just leave their child alone? He could barely leave his alone for two minutes before he started worrying about him.

" I was hoping you guys could look after her." Kup piped in as Carly wrapped the clean blanket around her. The two humans looked at each other before answering.

" We're sorry Kup, but we don't have the fiancés or room for her, we barley have enough for Daniel." Then a smile came across her and he dreaded the answer.

"Hey! Maybe you could take care of her." Both bot and man looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What? He did find her, and it would just be until we got everything here under control. What do you say Kup?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Was what he was about to say before he was cut off by the infant in question. "Waaah aaaahhh!" "Shhhh, it's okay little one." Carly tried to soothe the child, but she wouldn't stop. Already having audio trouble from the last tantrum, Kup quickly transformed and took her from Carly. "Now listen here you scrawny little-" He was just starting to get worked up when she stopped. "What the-Did I hit a switch or something?" Kup tried turning the infant over in his hand and felt for a button or switch on the child. "Gurgg ahaa!" She laughed and rolled over, smiling up at the gaint with absolute trust in her eyes. _Curse this old spark!_ He thought as it jumped again at the young human's touch,_ there is now way I could-Prime would never allow-I don't have…awww slag it._ Carly smiled as she watched the scene play out before her. "Don't look now Kup, but I think she made the decision for you." She looked up at him.

"…..All right! All right, but just until you guys can handle her, Deal?"

"Deal." He handed Carly the baby and transformed. She gently put her back in the seat before he drove off.

"Prime?" Prime looked to see his friend come up to him. It looked like something was in his hands.

"What is it Kup?" he asked. Optimus, had he not known better, could have swore he saw his captain squirm.

"Well… look." He opened his hand and Optimus's optics nearly got to big for their sockets. The little girl had awakened, and opened her eyes and looked at him. For a moment her eyes were as big as his before she cooed and grabbed Kup's index finger. The commander knew his captain was hooked, of course the smile on his face was a dead give away. "Where did you find her?" He asked.

"In a abandoned street alley." Prime looked back at the girl who was busily trying to grab his finger that was pointed at her. Prime smiled under his mask, human infants reminded him of sparklings.

" It would just be until Spike and Carly got settled." Kup told him. The commander knew a human this small couldn't take care of its self.

" Alright, but just until they are settled in."

Ok end of chapter 1. now tell me what u like or didn't like!


End file.
